


choć tak bardzo cenię samotność, wybrałem ciebie

by kowboj



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, References to Canon, ft. nietolerancja alkoholowa raidena, snake i otacon oglądają anime: the fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowboj/pseuds/kowboj
Summary: Pomimo upływu lat, różnorakich przeżyć i zmieniających się miejsc zamieszkania, jeden ich zwyczaj pozostał taki sam.(czyli Snake i Otacon przez lata)
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	choć tak bardzo cenię samotność, wybrałem ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> tytuł z piosenki wczasy - jesteś najlepszy
> 
> pojawiają się referencje do wydarzeń i rozmów z mgs1 i mgs2 ale nic spoiler heavy obiecuje
> 
> też snake jest czasem nazywany wężuniem bo czemu nie. chłop wężowy to chłop wężowy

Jeżeli ktoś zapytałby Otacona, czego najmniej się spodziewał z tego całego partnerstwa jego i Snake’a, to powiedziałby, że jest to poświęcenie jakie się z nim wiązało.

To znaczy: oczywiście wiedział, że Snake potrafił być czemuś szczerze i w całości oddany, nieważne czy sprawie czy osobie. To musiało być dla niego zupełnie naturalne; w końcu prawie pół życia spędził na przysięganiu komuś swojej lojalności, taki już był jego żołnierski los. Jemu chodziło raczej o to, ile był w stanie zrobić dla niego, nie mając do tego żadnej obligacji - i Otaconowi nawet nie chodziło o ratowanie jego życia, chociaż o tym też całkiem często myślał, i nawet czerpał z tego pewną satysfakcję. W końcu to świadczyło o tym, że był dla niego w jakiś sposób ważny. Potrzebny, a nawet i chciany, jeśli śmiał tak uważać podczas jakiegoś okazjonalnego przypływu pewności siebie. Mimo tego, to co Wężunio robił dla niego na co dzień, bez żadnego większego powodu, miało dla niego największe znaczenie, nawet większe niż bycie zbawionym przed okrutną i żałosną śmiercią. To były przede wszystkim małe rzeczy: od przynoszenia mu kawy gdy pracował, przez cierpliwe wysłuchiwanie objaśnień jakiejś techniki programowania, której nie był w stanie zrozumieć choćby nawet chciał, aż po zostawianie notatek na żółtych karteczkach gdy wychodził po papierosy, bo wiedział, że czasem jego nagła nieobecność w mieszkaniu strasznie go stresowała. To wszystko sprawiało, że Otacon czuł się tak jakoś ciepło w środku, chociaż jednocześnie mogło tak być i ze wstydu - Snake zdawał się wiedzieć o nim już wszystko, włącznie z tymi jego irracjonalnymi lękami (bo próbował sobie wmówić, że taki właśnie był jego strach przed byciem porzuconym - irracjonalny), wciąż pozostając dla niego trudną do rozszyfrowania zagadką. Czasem widział w nim bardziej tą legendę, jaką znała z opowieści Meryl, niż normalnego człowieka, takiego jak on czy każdy inny. Otacon nie wiedział, dlaczego dokładnie odnosił takie wrażenie; być może po części dlatego, że tak bardzo go podziwiał - nawet zdając sobie sprawę z wszystkich jego wad, cenił go bardziej niż kogokolwiek przez całe swoje życie. Niewątpliwie było to pewnie też przez to, że pomimo wydłużającego się czasu ich znajomości, ilość rzeczy na temat Snake’a, które go zaskakiwały tylko zwiększała się, a nie zmniejszała tak jak powinna. Nieważne czy chodziło tu o to, że nagle dowiadywał się, że trzyma pięćdziesiąt wielkich psów za szopą na Alasce, czy chociażby, że niejeden mógłby jedynie marzyć o posiadaniu tak rozległej wiedzy na temat klasyków literatury jak on. Krótko mówiąc: jedyne, czego Otacon mógł się spodziewać dowiadując się czegokolwiek o Wężuniu, to że będzie to coś, czego w życiu by nie pomyślał patrząc na niego.

I w dodatku mógł się też cieszyć, że taki człowiek kultury jak on nadal chciał się z nim zadawać po tym jak dosłownie posikał się w spodnie w pierwszej minucie ich znajomości. To był dla niego jakiś dar z niebios, znak, że coś postanowiło wziąć go pod swoją opiekę i wynagrodzić mu te wszystkie lata cierpienia. Gdyby Otacon był jakiś wyjątkowo religijny, to pewnie modliłby się i dziękował na kolanach za to, że Snake po tym całym przeklętym incydencie pozostał obecny w jego życiu, i to tak blisko, że dosłownie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Patrząc na to, jak czasem zdawał się przejmować jego zdrowiem i samopoczuciem, być może to coś, ta dbająca o niego siła wyższa, zmanifestowała się w postaci właśnie niego, nałogowo palącego superżołnierza - chociaż czuł się zażenowany tylko myśląc o nim w ten sposób. Bo nie daj Boże, żeby mu te wszystkie j-pop piosenki uderzyły do głowy i zaczął nazywać go swoim aniołem. Nie nie nie, aż tak źle jeszcze z nim nie było. Chyba.

Pewnego razu Snake wykazał się poświęceniem absolutnym, zaskakując go przy tym bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie znali się wtedy jeszcze aż tak długo, ich organizacja nie do końca nawet istniała, była zaledwie konceptem, jeśli nie mniej - bardziej nienamacalną częścią przyszłości niż aktualną rzeczą. To był ciekawy okres - o takim właśnie myśli się po latach, że był tym przełomowym momentem całego życia. Otacon myślał, że po miesiącach na tej okropnej bazie, która nie dała mu niczego oprócz wiecznie odmarzniętych palców, zaczęcie jakiegokolwiek nowego startu nie obejdzie się bez popadnięcia w głęboką depresję, a odpowiedzenie sobie na pytanie "co mam teraz ze sobą zrobić?" zajmie długie chwile. Jednak nie mógł się bardziej pomylić. Faktycznie, można powiedzieć, że jedyne co pozostało takie samo po ucieczce stamtąd to ilość padającego śniegu, bo w końcu nadal był gdzieś w dalekich stronach Alaski, ale nawet ona stała się mile widziana, gdy obserwowana przez okno z całkiem przytulnego salonu Wężunia. Bo wbrew pozorom, takie stało się jego życie: przytulne. Tam wszystko zaczęło wydawać mu się takie nieskomplikowane, zrozumiałe, więc pomimo pojawiających się od czasu do czasu załamań nerwowych - trudno było ich nie mieć prowadząc takie życie, jakie miał on - jakimś cudem obył się bez większego kryzysu egzystencjalnego. Był zbyt zajęty tonięciem w papierkowej robocie i zakładaniu Philanthropy, by w ogóle mieć na nie czas. I często zbyt zaabsorbowany dłonią Wężunia w jego własnej, gdy siedzieli na obdrapanej kanapie i dzielili się butelką jakiegoś taniego alkoholu, oglądając filmy sci-fi klasy C. Czasem Otacon specjalnie je włączał, albo te szpiegowskie, tylko po to by usłyszeć jak Snake nie może powstrzymać się przed komentowaniem ich nieakuratności. Dla takich momentów człowiek żyje, myślał wtedy.

Jednak tamtego razu nie był to ten rodzaj filmu, a właściwie to w ogóle żadnego filmu nie było. Wszystko zaczęło się niepozornie: Otacon był przekonany, że znowu zarwie nockę w salonie, gdzie rozłożył cały swój sprzęt, bo był na tropie informacji o rozwijaniu koncepcji Metal Gearów przez amerykańską marynarkę. Chociaż szczerze nienawidził tak przekładać pracę nad wszystko inne, to jednak temat był zbyt poważny, by od razu się nim nie zająć. I pewnie faktycznie spędziłby całą noc na próbach włamania się do wojskowej bazy danych, gdyby Snake tego wieczoru nie był jakiś wyjątkowo niespokojny i nie mogący zostać w jednym miejscu, przynajmniej bez zawracania mu głowy. Otacon, dość niemiło, mówił mu, że ma wrócić do czytania tych swoich niby wielkich arcydzieł, po które tyle kilometrów pchał psy do miasta, ale nic go to nie ruszało. Nie dawał mu pracować, nie, tylko siadał obok niego i zapalał kolejnego papierosa, żeby od czasu do czasu specjalnie wypuścić dymek prosto w jego ucho. Doskonale wiedział, że nic innego nie doprowadzi go do granic cierpliwości tak szybko.

\- Wiesz co, mógłbyś kiedyś rozważyć palenie przy oknie. Albo jak idziesz do psów. Gdziekolwiek szczerze, żeby chociaż w salonie nie było czuć tego smrodu. I żebym ja cały nie śmierdział, po tym jak w końcu wziąłem prysznic - mruknął. 

\- Hhgnn… a człowiek pomyślałby, że po czasie zdążyłeś się przyzwyczaić. 

\- … i nie myśl, że nie widzę, że jesteś w nastroju na jakąś głęboką konwersację, ale muszę cię rozczarować, bo na żadną taką nie mam czasu. Przecież widzisz, że pracuje… - ale Snake w ogóle nie słuchał tego, co mówił i jedynie znowu dmuchnął mu dymem w twarz. - Jesteś okropny. I obrzydliwy. Naprawdę, daj mi ten jeden dzień, a jutro już będę cały do twojej dyspozycji.

\- No i to jest całkiem niezła propozycja. Jutro zaczyna się za dokładnie trzynaście minut, więc chyba powinieneś się przygotować.

\- Snake… jeśli to miało być śmieszne, to w ogóle nie było. I mam nadzieję, że nie miało być też sugestywne, bo wtedy to wyszłoby ci jeszcze mniej niż wcale. Naprawdę, jak możesz mówić takie rzeczy, twarzą w twarz brzmi to jeszcze bardziej głupio niż przez codec.

\- A niby komu mówię takie rzeczy?

\- Jakoś tak, nie wiem, każdemu? Każdej jednej osobie?

\- Nie przesadzaj, przecież oboje wiemy, że moje genialne poczucie humoru to jedna z rzeczy za które mnie tak kochasz - zgasił papierosa, obejmując jego ramię i ignorując protesty Otacona, mówiącego pod nosem “kocham?!”. - Z resztą, ty ode mnie lepszy nie jesteś, panie "powoływanie się na jakieś chińskie bajki w pierwszych 5 minutach znajomości".

Otacon zrzucił jego rękę z ramienia, robiąc się trochę czerwony. 

\- Okej, ale czy musisz mi to ciągle przypominać? Nie możesz pozwolić przeszłości pozostać przeszłością? Naprawdę, to jest cios poniżej pasa z twojej strony. A jeśli nawet to zrobiłem, to co z tego? Nadal tutaj ze mną siedzisz-

\- Chyba raczej vice versa, jakby nie patrzeć to jednak nadal jest mój dom...

\- … i niby co jest złego w posiadaniu różnych zainteresowań!

\- No niby nic, ale czy to nie jest coś dla osób z jakąś… połową twojego wieku?

\- Wiesz co. Zacznijmy tę rozmowę jeszcze raz jak następnym razem będziesz siedział pod kartonowym pudłem. Wtedy porozmawiamy jak para poważnych i zupełnie zdrowych psychicznie dorosłych.

\- Jezu, Hal, wyluzuj trochę… - powiedział, a jego ton nagle stał się taki jakiś… miękki, co było wręcz nienaturalne jak na niego. - To są tylko żarty. Ta robota naprawdę wytrąciła cię z równowagi. Przydałby ci się jakiś masaż, czy coś. Albo przynajmniej dzień wolny od pracy.

\- Być może - westchnął, choć nadal trochę poirytowany, a jego ramiona faktycznie wydały mu się obolałe od siedzenia zgarbionym przez godziny. - Walka z własną kreacją… nie należy do tych najłatwiejszych. Chociaż nie myśl, że nie wiem czemu tak nie chcesz, żebym dalej męczył się z omijaniem rządowych zabezpieczeń. Bo jak będziemy mieć informacje, to ciebie znowu będzie czekała robota i skradanie się Bóg wie gdzie. I nie możesz mi zaprzeczyć, że tak nie jest, bo doskonale wiem, że nie chcesz tego robić. Chociaż absolutnie ci się nie dziwię.

I tak tymi oto słowami efektywnie zabił rozmowę, bo Snake nic nie odpowiedział. Nagle nie mógł się zdecydować czy dalej patrzeć na niego, czy na dziurę w dywanie, której wcześniej nie zauważył.

\- Wiem, że przed chwilą powiedziałem to, co powiedziałem... - zaczął po chwili, bo kiedy Otacon myślał, że nie powie nic więcej, to on szukał po prostu innego tematu.- …ale nie jestem jakoś specjalnie… sceptycznie… do tego nastawiony.

\- Ach tak? Ale zaraz… co? O czym ty teraz mówisz? - Na tym etapie Hal nie do końca wiedział o co chodziło w całej tej konwersacji, ale trudno było mu się dziwić. 

\- Tak sobie dziś od rana myślałem, że… nawet mógłbym zobaczyć jedną z tych twoich śmiesznych kreskówek, Hal. 

Otacon wydał z siebie dźwięk, który można było zakwalifikować jako coś pomiędzy krztuszeniem się powietrzem a najszczerszym wyrażeniem zdziwienia.

\- Ty… zrobiłbyś co?

\- No przecież dobrze słyszałeś. Chcę zobaczyć, co ty tak właściwie w tym widzisz.

\- Ha, naprawdę nadal myślisz, że jesteś zabawny - Otacon zaśmiał się, ale to zabrzmiało bardzo niezręcznie i poczuł jak przepływa po nim fala zażenowania. Koncept oglądania anime, i to w dodatku z Wężuniem spośród wszystkich ludzi, był dla niego zbyt bizarny by w ogóle ująć to słowami. O ile część jego cieszyła się, że naprawdę Snake obejrzałby chociaż jeden odcinek, to druga była absolutnie przerażona tą perspektywą - w końcu każdym anime rządziły własne prawa, które mogły okazać się zdecydowanie nie w jego guście. Jednak mimo wszystko przeczuwał, że ta pierwsza część za chwilę wygra.

\- Coś ty się taki czerwony zrobił… oprócz tych wielkich robotów musi w nich być chyba coś więcej, co? - Otacon dopiero zauważył, że Snake coś mówił, i gdy usłyszał do jakich konkluzji zmierza, westchnął.

\- Fakt, nietrudno o takie …

\- I je lubisz najbardziej, hm?

\- Bez komentarza. Zdziwiłbyś się, Wężuniu, bo one mają w sobie o wiele więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Ich selekcja jest praktycznie nieskończona, tak jak z filmami czy serialami; każdy może znaleźć coś dla siebie. Chcesz horror? Nie ma sprawy. Akcję z napakowanymi kolesiami? Tych jest aż za dużo. Niektóre są, uwierz mi lub nie, nawet głębokie! Aż zapominasz, że to co oglądasz jest tylko animacją.

\- A te z wielkimi robotami?

\- … a co, nie masz dość widoku wielkich maszyn, które chcą cię zabić? Daj spokój, jest milion lepszych rzeczy, które można obejrzeć.. 

W gruncie rzeczy, jak można się zresztą domyślić, właśnie te były jego ulubione. Albo raczej - kiedyś zwykły nimi być, bo teraz jak sobie pomyślał, że zainspirowały go do stworzenia jego własnej mechy i pozwolenia na zrobienie z niej tego, co zrobili przyprawiała go o mdłości. Nie miał w sobie tyle siły, żeby znowu obejrzeć takiego Evangeliona, i to w dodatku z Wężuniem.

\- Ale wiesz co? - powiedział po chwili, patrząc jak Snake zaczął bawić się końcówką jego puchatego swetra w oczekiwaniu na jego odpowiedź. - Pamiętasz, jak powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy wybrać się na Jowisza?

Snake nie do końca się zaśmiał na to wspomnienie, ale niemniej jednak uśmiechnął lekko i kiwnął głową.

\- Chyba pierwszy raz to ty wspominasz jakiekolwiek wydarzenie tego dnia dobrowolnie, a nie ja. Ale tak, trudno byłoby tego nie pamiętać.

\- No to co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zrobili to teraz?

I tak oto Otacon porzucił całą swoją robotę, nieskończoną nawet w połowie, na rzecz oglądania jednej z największych legend wśród animacji, na zawsze zmieniającej jej oblicze i pozostającej inspiracją dla twórców aż po dzień dzisiejszy.  
Przynajmniej taki wywód na temat wspaniałości tej serii zdążył dać Snake’owi przez pierwszą minutę odcinka, zapominając o tym, że powiedzenie o czym Cowboy Bebop właściwie jest mogłoby się okazać dla niego bardzo przydatne. Cóż, w jego oczach podkreślenie jak cały ten koncept i muzyka, i postacie zapadną mu w pamięć na lata było równie istotne. Reszta mogła przyjść później.

I poza tym, szczerze powiedziawszy, był trochę nerwowy, znajdując się w sytuacji, o której wcześniej myślał, że nawet nie ma co marzyć i w związku z tym co chwilę patrzył na Snake’a i tylko czekał aż na jego twarzy pojawi się jakiś wyraz dezaprobaty, albo nie daj Boże obrzydzenia jego osobą czy zainteresowaniami. Jednak jedyne, co za każdym razem zobaczył, było jego zupełnie neutralne spojrzenie. Przynajmniej zdawało mu się neutralne; w końcu nie był zbyt dobry w odczytywaniu emocji innych. Raz nawet, nie wierząc własnym uszom, usłyszał nie tylko swój własny głos po wskoczeniu w monolog na temat rewolucyjnych zagrań animacji lat 90, ale też to, jak Snake komentuje “Czy tak właśnie widzi się Ocelot?” po tym jak zadowolony z siebie Spike wyskoczył ze swojego przebrania, by zakręcić pistoletem i wycelować w czoło swojego przeciwnika odcinka. Otacon ledwo się po tym pozbierał, a co dopiero po tym, że wraz z biegiem odcinków, a kilka ich już minęło, zainteresowanie Wężunia zaczęło jakby rosnąć. W pewnym momencie, gdy chciał coś powiedzieć, nawet go uciszył, przykładając mu palec do ust, nie odrywając nawet oczu od ekranu, zupełnie jak w jakimś serialu-młodzieżówce. I jedyne, co sam powiedział po minucie, to że faktycznie jazzu nigdy w życiu dobrowolnie nie słuchał, ale ta czołówka skłaniała go do zmiany zdania.

Fakt, że przez następne kilka wieczorów Snake pytał czy skończą oglądać “tego śmiesznego kowboja” Hal uznał za swoje największe personalne zwycięstwo. Chociaż w sumie może nie powinien był być taki zdziwiony, że mu się podobało - przecież ile czasu spędzili na oglądaniu tych wszystkich marnych sci-fi, a teraz przynajmniej raz wzięli się za coś dobrego. Jednak z ilością odcinków jego stres nie przeminął, a jedynie znalazło się jego inne źródło. Nie chodziło już o to, że Otacon bał się, że puszczając mu odcinek po odcinku popełnia żenadę. Po prostu Spike zaczął mu niebezpiecznie przypominać Wężunia. Nie z wyglądu, ale ze spokoju jaki go cechował i utrzymywał się tylko do momentu, kiedy naprawdę wczuwał się w kolejną walkę i w jego oku pojawiał się błysk. Albo z postawy jaką przyjmował, gdy celował w coś swoim pistoletem. Wykorzystywał każdą sytuację by wypalić kolejnego papierosa. Być może za mocno się w to wczytywał, ale tak to już bywa z posiadaniem takiej ilości uczuć do drugiej osoby - każda rzecz i każda myśl sprowadzają się w końcu do niej. Niestety, sytuacje jakie to skojarzenie generowało, były wystarczające, by mógł chować głowę w rękach ze wstydu na samo ich wspomnienie. 

Przykładowo: odcinek 26, napisy końcowe, a Otacon próbuje powstrzymać łzy, bo przecież jest dorosłym, szanującym się człowiekiem, który nie płacze oglądając anime, ale w końcu nie wytrzymuje i między strumieniem łez wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który mógłby zostać definicją przybicia.

\- Skoro od początku wiedziałeś jak to się skończy, to czemu teraz jesteś tak zrozpaczony? - Snake nie śmiał mu się prosto w twarz, ale Otacon wiedział, że go w tym momencie rozbawił. Że mu to kiedyś wypomni jak wszystko inne.

\- A ty? Naprawdę nic cię nie ruszyło? Takie zakończenie? A wydawało mi się, że całość ci się całkiem podobała...

\- No… była niezła, jak na jakąś kreskówkę sprzed 10 lat - przyznał, widząc jak Otacon walczył ze sobą czy przez łzy próbować się kłócić, że to nie jest takie stare, czy wybuchnąć z radości, że właśnie nazwał anime “niezłym”. - Nawet jestem w stanie zrozumieć, czemu ty tyle w tym wszystkim widzisz, ale żeby się tak rozklejać? Nie płakałeś tak bardzo nawet jak jeden z pięćdziesięciu psów m-

\- To zupełnie inna sytuacja! Zachowujesz się jakby cię film nigdy nie wzruszył. Zresztą, i tak byś nie zrozumiał…. - tu przerwał, nie wiedząc dokładnie czy chce mówić o wszystkich swoich myślach, bo niektóre z tych myśli były, mówiąc jednym słowem, żenujące. 

\- Czego?

\- Nieważne… - liczył na to, że Snake nie zacznie drążyć tematu i da mu spokój, jak to zwykle robił, ale ewidentnie tego wieczoru jego mózg przyjął inną koncepcję postępowania. - Szkoda gadać o tym.

\- Hmmm… ty, pytający się czy miłość na polu walki, cytując, może zakwitnąć? Po dwóch godzinach znajomości? Nagle boisz się czegoś powiedzieć? Hal, zawodzisz mnie...

\- Czy przestaniesz mi kiedyś wypominać wszystko, co powiedziałem tamtego dnia? Serio, powinniśmy wprowadzić jakąś zasadę, żebyś tego nie robił, bo jeszcze raz to zrobisz i chyba w ogóle przestanę z tobą gadać.

\- Ale oczywiście, że nie przestanę... mi to przypomina dwie najbardziej interesujące godziny mojego życia.

\- Draństwo. Tylko na to cię stać - westchnął, ale nawet widząc ten niewyrażający żadnego żalu wyraz twarzy Wężunia postanowił mu wybaczyć. - Rzecz w tym, że… cóż. Oglądając to, czułem się jakbym patrzył na ciebie na misji. Naprawdę nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać, ale widzę jak pokazujesz mi ten sam jeden gest i…tyle. To koniec. 

\- ….. to mogłem być ja nawet zanim się poznaliśmy - odpowiedział mu po chwili.

\- Dave, to nie pomaga! Przecież wiesz, bez ciebie jestem nikim… cały świat też, patrząc na to, co dla niego robisz - dodał, bo zrobiło mu się głupio przez jakieś impromptu wyznania.

\- Jeśli po mojej śmierci ma pojawić się cytat Beatlesów na czarnym tle, nieważne jak adekwatny, to ja wolę nie umierać nigdy. A tak na serio, to nie myśl teraz o tym. Takie zakończenie to o jedno za dużo jak na jeden wieczór, nie próbujmy pisać następnych.

Otacon wiedział, że Snake zamiast zaadresować głębiej jego słowa wolał powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, bo aktualna odpowiedź, że może podzielić ten bliżej nieokreślony los Spike'a stosunkowo szybko, gdyby na nadchodzącej misji poszło coś nie tak, nie była ani czymś co on chciał usłyszeć ani czymś co człowiek chciał przyznać sam przed sobą na głos. Dlatego jedyne co mógł zrobić, to przyjąć jego pełen skruchy uśmiech i pocałunek w szyję.

\- Nadal nie znam twoich przemyśleń ogólnych na temat tego zakończenia - szepnął mu do ucha.

\- Ty to byś wszystko chciał znać, co?

Wydawałoby się, że to była tylko jednorazowa sytuacja, ale okazało się, że wieczorów pod hasłem “oglądanie kultowych anime z legendarnym superżołnierzem” było więcej. Otacon nie wiedział czy Snake robił to dla niego z tego swojego bezgranicznego poświęcenia, czy też testowania swojej cierpliwości i dalszego budowania charakteru. Jego osobowość nie pozwalała mu myśleć, że to dlatego, że spędzając czas na czymś, co Otacon lubił, sam zaczynał darzyć to sympatią, nawet jeśli było obiektywnie beznadziejne.

W każdym razie, Otacon uczynił z Wężunia kogoś w rodzaju konesera animacji wschodniej, prezentując mu w tych rzadkich chwilach tylko największe klasyki, chociaż nigdy później nie mówili o nich zbyt wiele. Chociaż może i dobrze, że tego nie robili, bo Otacon nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie prowadzić z nim dyskusję na temat Evangeliona, którego w końcu jednak obejrzeli. To byłoby zbyt wiele.

Zaskakujący był też fakt, że pomimo upływu lat, różnorakich traumatycznych przeżyć (2007, cóż to był za rok) i zmieniających się miejsc zamieszkania, ten zwyczaj przetrwał. 

I tak też skończyli, oglądając Akirę w swoim wynajętym na chwilę obecną malutkim, nowojorskim mieszkanku. Chociaż nazwanie tej dziury “mieszkankiem” było przesadą, to przynajmniej chwilowo było to ich własne miejsce, a nie jakiś marny pokój w hotelu. No i dodawało klimatu ich obecnemu seansowi - nigdzie indziej film o tłukących się młodych degeneratach nie wyglądałby tak dobrze, jak w otoczeniu zdrapanej tapety o brzydkim kolorze i zszytego dywanu położonego w samym środku pokoju, by zakryć dziurę w panelach. Oczywiście, może i mogliby coś więcej o tym filmie powiedzieć, niż czy wpasowywał się do estetyki ich mieszkania, gdyby mogli go w spokoju obejrzeć. Niestety ciche, aczkolwiek stanowcze pukanie do drzwi znacznie to utrudniało. 

Patrząc na ich okupację, coś takiego jak nagłe pukanie do drzwi mogło wydawać się alarmujące, ale sort ludzi, który unikali, raczej nigdy nie pukał tylko od razu bez zbędnych ceregieli te drzwi wyważał. Dlatego Otacon z trudem spauzował film i zapewnił Snake’a, że nie, nie musi wyciągać leżącego pod kanapą pistoletu i podszedł do drzwi. W wizjerze nie zobaczył nikogo innego, jak Raidena.

\- Raiden? - powiedział w związku z tym, otwierając drzwi. To sprawiło, że siedzący na kanapie Snake odwrócił się, ale tego już nie widział. Patrzył tylko na Raidena, bo ten wyglądał fatalnie: oczy podkrążone, policzki sine jakby wdał się dzień albo dwa wcześniej w bójkę i wyglądało na to, że założył na siebie ubrania świeżo wyjęte z pralki, kiedy były jeszcze mokre, bo na zewnątrz zdecydowanie nie padało. Słysząc swoje własne imię próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale mu to nie wyszło.

\- Uhm, Mei Ling dała mi adres - powiedział niepewnie, co zupełnie nie pasowało do jego charakteru. - Mogę wejść na chwilę?

\- Ach, oczywiście! Nie musisz nawet pytać. Ale czemu nie spytałeś po prostu przez Codec o adres?

\- Nie byłoby elementu zaskoczenia…?

Tak naprawdę nawet o tym nie pomyślał. 

\- Ach, może i masz rację. A stało się coś?

\- Bez urazy, ale od razu widać, że coś się stało - powiedział Snake podchodząc do drzwi, zanim nawet przywitał się z gościem.

\- Snake! - Raiden dopiero w tej chwili go zauważył i wyglądał na pozytywnie zaskoczonego jego obecnością w mieszkaniu, ale potem zamruczał pod nosem coś w stylu “no tak... partnerzy...” i po jego zaskoczeniu nie został nawet ślad.

\- Co cię sprowadza w nasze skromne progi?

\- Dobra, będę szczery - zaczął, ale nie wiedział czy mówiąc powinien patrzeć na Snake’a, czy Otacona, który oparł się o ścianę. Zapatrzył się więc w obraz na ścianie, zostawiony przez poprzedniego właściciela i mówiąc szczerze, brzydki. Chyba miał być jakimś uroczym pejzażem, ale twórcy nie bardzo wyszedł. - Pokłóciłem się z Rose. Pamiętacie ją, prawda? Bywa całkiem wybuchowa, więc to nie był pierwszy raz, ale… naprawdę nie mam ochoty na nią teraz patrzeć, a to trochę trudne odkąd mieszkamy razem i tak dalej. Więc po prostu wyszedłem, ale nie chciało mi się włóczyć po mieście bez żadnego sensu. Więc pomyślałem sobie, żeby wpaść na chwilę i dowiedzieć się co tam u was w tej całej organizacji. No i jestem.

\- O dziwo mimo tego całego incydentu nie dzieje się zbyt wiele, albo z Wężuniem daliśmy sobie chwilowo zbyt dużo luzu i nie szukałem informacji wystarczająco wnikliwie. Chcesz coś do picia? - spytał kiedy wchodzili w głąb mieszkania, ale Raiden kiwnął przecząco głową. Pomimo jego wcześniejszych słów, wyglądało na to, że zostanie u nich na trochę dłużej niż na chwilę. Zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, ale nic nie skomentował. Pewnie z grzeczności, bo nic miłego o nim nie dało się powiedzieć.

\- O! Oglądaliście coś? A ja wam przerwałem - powiedział po chwili, patrząc na telewizor na stoliku - Co to za film?

Snake i Otacon popatrzyli na siebie. Wyraz twarzy Snake’a mógł wydawać się wręcz kamienny dla zwykłego obserwatora, ale Otacon po tych wszystkich latach wiedział, że ledwie powstrzymywał śmiech. Ten gość.

\- Uhm, nic szczególnego. Taki tam film, japoński w dodatku. Tak na chwilę włączyliśmy, z czystej ciekawości - powiedział w końcu Hal.

\- Przecież na pasku widać, że obejrzeliście prawie godzinę - Raiden na chwilę zmrużył oczy, co było trochę przykrym widokiem, kiedy były tak chorobliwie podkrążone, ale po chwili jego wygląd zmienił się kompletnie. - Ale mówisz, że japoński?

\- ...może? Tak?

\- Bo ja ostatnio oglądałem dużo tych takich starych, o samurajach… nie wiem jak to opisać, ale po tym jak raz musiałem użyć ostrza w walce, to one mnie całkiem zafascynowały… mają coś w sobie, te ich miecze i szkoły walki.

\- Ale Raiden? Obawiam się, że akurat ten nie ma nic wspólnego z samurajami…

\- Ach? Nic nie szkodzi, możecie oglądać dalej - powiedział, chociaż było słychać, że stał się trochę rozczarowany. - W końcu przyszedłem bez żadnego zaproszenia.

\- Możesz włączyć od początku, Hal - powiedział Snake, który wrócił na kanapę z obiektem wielce pożądanym w niezręcznych sytuacjach: sześciopakiem piwa typu tanie i wysokoprocentowe. Otacon spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale zanim zdążył coś zrobić, Raiden już mu odpowiadał.

\- Jeśli chcecie to pewnie, czemu nie. 

I tak oto usiedli w trójkę na zniszczonej kanapie, każdy ze swoją puszką, włącznie z Raidenem, który siedział w środku i najpierw przez dokładnie 11 sekund odmawiał i mówił, że jest abstynentem, ale zmienił zdanie, a przed nimi wyświetlały się pierwsze sceny Akiry (1988). 

\- To jest animowane?! - powiedział, chociaż może bardziej krzyknął, a Snake tylko wzniósł na to cichy toast, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nie wyglądacie na takich, co lubią takie rzeczy… chociaż może?

Otacon dobitnie poczuł w tym momencie jego wzrok na sobie. Zaczął żałować swojego przypływu gościnności i wypuszczenia go do tego mieszkania. Mógł teraz spokojnie patrzeć jak nastolatek staje się bogiem wytworzonego przez jego podświadomość alternatywnego wszechświata i spędzić po tym wysokiej jakości czas z Wężuniem, a nie wysłuchiwać takich komentarzy. Wziął naprawdę potężny łyk piwa by przenieść swoją uwagę na coś innego. 

\- Trzeba poznać kulturę z całego świata a nie tylko się ograniczać, nie sądzisz? Nieważne w jakiej formie - zauważył Snake, zresztą bardzo słusznie. "Pobłogosław Panie jego duszę", pomyślał Otacon. 

\- Hm, może i masz rację - Raiden nadal zdawał się widzieć w nim jakiś autorytet i nawet to stwierdzenie wziął bardzo na poważnie. - Ale nadal. To śmieszny koncept: wy, oglądający jakąś bajkę. Niszczycie jakieś gigantyczne, śmiercionośne roboty i w ogóle jakieś tam, nie wiem, bronie nuklearne, a po godzinach robicie... to. Huh.

I tak zapadła cisza, bo zaczęli nawzajem się oceniać, a przynajmniej Raiden Otacona i na odwrót. W pewnym momencie pochylił się trochę, patrząc z oburzeniem jak na ulicy gość postrzelił psa ("przecież to miała być bajka…"), co Snake i Otacon wykorzystali, by spojrzeć się na siebie przez jego głowę. 

\- Zaraz…. ten skurczony staruch to ma być dziecko? I w ogóle co on…. - dziesięciolatek wybijający szyby w Tokio swoimi mocami psychicznymi to było za wiele dla biednego Raidena. Albo nie potrafił się chłopak bawić, albo ta kłótnia o której wspomniał sprawiła, że teraz już wszystko wytrącało go z równowagi. 

\- Doceniłbyś chociaż tą animację… ten soundtrack - mruknął Otacon, na co Raiden wydał z siebie tylko krótkie "hmm". - Weź się może trochę napij, rozluźnij…

\- O, faktycznie - popatrzył na puszkę w swoich rękach, kompletnie ignorując całą scenę walk gangów przed swoimi oczami (bez komentarza) i niepewnie wziął jeden łyk. Chociaż i tak ten mały łyk był zdecydowanie za duży, bo czegoś tak ohydnego jeszcze w swoim życiu nie miał przyjemności pić. Już chyba wyzerować setkę było smaczniej i przyjemniej, niż wypić to.

Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, ale faktem było, że solidnie przesadzał; smak tego był trochę podobny do kustosza ze zgrzanej puszki (mimo, że jego była jeszcze zimna), chociaż Raiden nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu czegoś takiego jak kustosz. Cóż, gdyby miał, to pewnie by go do niego porównał. W tym okresie życia nie był jeszcze wielbicielem napojów z procentami, to przyszło mu trochę później. Jakie by to nie było, to jednak nareszcie jakaś odmiana po czterech kawach z saszetek, które kupowała Rose, więc Raiden wypił więcej. 

\- Teraz to ja już w ogóle nic nie rozumiem - powiedział. - Jakim cudem zderzenie z … podstarzałym dziesięciolatkiem miałoby dać komuś moce psychiczne?!

\- W ogóle nie uważałeś - Otacon spojrzał na niego kątem oka, kładąc nogę na nogę i opierając policzek ręką. Mimo jego akcji, to obecność Raidena przestała go już irytować, a zaczęła bawić. Powinien przychodzić do nich częściej.

\- Ale przecież w ogóle tego nie wyjaśnili! 

\- Niektóre rzeczy po prostu działają, takie jest prawo science-fiction. Nie mieliby czasu tłumaczyć każdej mechaniki uniwersum w dwugodzinnym filmie…

\- Nie mogli zrobić więcej części…?

\- Właściwie to jest, uhm, na podstawie mangi…

\- Mangi?

\- … która jest o wiele dłuższa i bardziej skomplikowana, więc w teorii wszystko jest dobrze wytłumaczone - dopowiedział, chociaż trochę się skrzywił. Rzucił Wężuniowi spojrzenie mówiące “zmieniam zdanie, jednak nie chcę tego robić”, ale ten tylko do niego puścił oczko. Co to była w ogóle za odpowiedź? - Nieważne z resztą.

Im dalej byli w fabule, tym więcej Raiden zadawał pytań, jakoś mniej więcej jedno na minutę, co zdradzało jego aktualne zainteresowanie tym co się działo na ekranie, przynajmniej dopóki procenty nie zaczęły uderzać mu do głowy. Biedaczek zdawał się mieć bardzo słabą głowę, bo już po połowie puszki zaczął robić się czerwony. Nie wspominając już o tym, że gdy ją skończył to wszystko, co mówił przestało mieć jakikolwiek sens.

\- Ja znam tą scenę! - oznajmił, widząc jak Tetsuo przechodził serię dziwnych badań i eksperymentów w laboratorium. - W teledysku na MTV. Tyle, że Kanye West siedział w tej rurze zamiast tego typa, jak mu było… Akira? Jak w tytule?

Ale nikomu nie chciało się już nawet na to odpowiadać. Być może dlatego, że Snake za bardzo odwrócił uwagę Otacona wyciągając rękę za głowę Raidena i gładząc go po włosach. Zachowywali się jak mniej więcej jak para głupich nastolatków, fakt, ale był w tym jakiś urok. Szkoda tylko, że ten urok gdzieś się ulotnił, mniej więcej wtedy, gdy Raiden dostał czkawki godnej starego alkoholika.

\- Myślisz, że wszystko będzie z nim w porządku? - spytał Otacon.

\- Najwyżej jutro rano dopadnie go kac gigant - odpowiedział mu Snake. - Jeśli tylko można takiego mieć, po ilu? Dwóch piwach?

\- Hej! Dlaczego mówicie o mnie jakby mnie tu nie było… - wybełkotał Raiden. Gdzieś w połowie zdania ześlizgnął się z kanapy, dość głośno lądując na podłodze. Ale najwyraźniej tam też mu było całkiem wygodnie, bo nijak to skomentował.

\- O, teraz będzie dobry moment, patrz Dave - Otacon przywrócił ich uwagę z powrotem na ekran, nie zwracając uwagę na to jak Raiden pyta “Dave?” i nie wie o kogo chodzi, bo właśnie ręka tego biednego nastolatka zaczęła przemieniać się w górę flaków monstrualnych rozmiarów i pochłaniać jego dziewczynę.

\- Hhhhghn… faktycznie imponujące…

Zdążyli się już nawet wkręcić znowu w akcję, bo co tam się nie działo: Tetsuo był już praktycznie bogiem od ostatnich 25 minut, a ten piękny, czerwony i iskrzący się motor Kanedy naprawdę przyciągał uwagę człowieka. Wężunio dopiero pod koniec filmu zorientował się, że Hal miał bluzę z takim samym nadrukiem jak kurtka głównego bohatera, dopóki pewnego razu jakimś cudem przez zwarcie elektryczne, kiedy mieszkali jeszcze na Alasce, ją podpalił, przez co ostatecznie nadawała się jedynie na szmatę do sprzątania.

Jego przemyślenia przerwało głośne uderzenie, i już myślał, że w mieszkaniu pod nimi znowu się kłócą, ale to tylko Raiden praktycznie zatoczył się po podłodze. Dzięki Bogu, to wciąż znaczyło, że się dziś wyśpi.

\- Brak mi kwalifikacji… by ćwiczyć swoją wolną wolę… - wymamrotał, leżąc na tej szczerze mówiąc obrzydliwej i zimnej podłodze, po czym chyba zasnął. Albo zezgonował. Trudno było powiedzieć. Otacon i Snake popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Rzeczy, które czasem mówi są co najmniej niepokojące.. aż bym wolał nie wiedzieć, co mu się przytrafiło - powiedział Hal. - Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mi go żal.

\- Być może… ale nie no, przemiły dzieciak. Tylko co my z nim teraz zrobimy?

Faktycznie, śpiący na podłodze gość w twoim apartamencie mógł być co najmniej problematyczny. Ale zajęli się tym dopiero po napisach końcowych, bo przecież to zakończenia filmów są zwykle kluczowe.

\- Może przełożymy go na kanapę? Chociaż śmiesznie by było, gdyby spał na podłodze całą noc. I może zostawmy mu wiadro przy głowie, bo jeszcze jutro rano rzeczywistość go pokona, a ja zdecydowanie nie chcę po nim szorować!

Ale Snake już bezsłownie zgodził się z tym pierwszym, podnosząc go z podłogi i mówiąc, że byłoby ciekawie, gdyby teraz się obudził, a Otacon wstał i poszedł po jakiś kocyk, żeby go przykryć.

\- Tak byśmy wyglądali, gdybyśmy mieli syna - powiedział, gdy Otacon wrócił. Ten zaśmiał się przez nos.

\- Byłbyś taki spokojny i zadowolony z siebie, gdybyś zastał swojego syna pijanego i leżącego na podłodze?

\- Cóż, każdy ma czasem gorszy moment - uśmiechnął się i wziął go pod ramię. Chodź, dajmy mu spać, skoro tak tego potrzebuje. To, że on śpi nie znaczy, że dla nas wieczór też jest skończony…

\- Przestań tak gadać! Bo to serio brzmi jakbyśmy byli jego rodzicami, czy coś… a przecież on wcale nie jest o wiele młodszy ode mnie czy od ciebie! To dziwne, serio.

\- Cóż, ale patrząc na to jak się zachowuje, to może następnym razem jak przyjdzie i tak włączysz mu jakieś anime dla dzieci w formie dobranocki?

I zgasili światło.

**Author's Note:**

> koncept snake kupuje kustosza tequile w polskim sklepie


End file.
